Grissom Versus the Volcanoes
by Megan-16-16
Summary: Grissom & Sara as children. Gil ,Age 11, is going to the State Science Fair, where he meets a queer, brainy young girl named Sara ,Age 9.First fanfic. Read, Rant, Rave!


Grissom Versus the Volcanoes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

_Gil, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up! _His mother was signing furiously at him, but 11-year old Gilbert Grissom was busy feeding his science project, Black Norweigan Ants. He looked up as his mother poked him sharply in the shoulder._Sorry , Mom. I'm almost ready to go.Just have to get my ants fed. It's their big day today. They need their energy. _He signed to her as he examined the insects. After establishing they were all in perfect health, Gil retrieved his 'Ant Farm Kit' containing the various informative brochures and reports detailing the life of his special breed. He grabbed his book bag, and quickly signed good bye as he ran out the door.

Gilbert Grissom was feeling very exceited today; he had been working on this experiment for months. He could'nt wait to hear all the 'Oooohhh's and 'Aaahhhh"s from his classmates as he proudly showed them how the small creatures built a habitat together, and how all the ants have a part in the colony. He knew they would be amazed. He knew that his project was going to beat Johnny B.'s. Johnny B was the only suposedly 'cool geek' in the 5th grade. Most of the girls fawned over him, including May. May was the only girl Gil liked. Unfortunately, she did not like him. She was one of the 'cool' kids, a special clique of people who were very popular, pretty and followed 'cool' trends. All of this 'cool' stuff fascinated Gil, and he had tried to become friends with the clique, but they had laughed at him and called him names.

That was what had hurt Gil the most in his life, being called a nerd. He had decided then and their that he must never let them embarass and humilate him again. Gil had suceeded mostly, but this contest he wanted to win. This was going to be the most significant win. Then the 'cool' kids would realize just how much smarter and cooler Gil was. They would ask him to be their friend, and he would refuse. He would humilate them, call them stupid. That's how Gil had hoped the day would go. But, unfortunately, that was not how the day went.

When he arrived at school, Johnny had already set up his project. The students were milling around, most of them around Johnny.Gil wondered what it was as he set up his own project. "Ohhh! Wow, Johnny, you must be the smartest boy in the fifth grade!" May said admiringly, inturrupting Gil's task of setting up information. Gil stood and walked towards the famous project curiously. May and a few of her friends edged away from Gil as he moved closer.

It was a 2-foot high model of Kilauea, a volcano in Hawaii. As Gil watched, Johnny measured out some vinegar and baking soda. He set out a science board, with pictures and information. It was pretty good, Gil had to admit. A sinking feeling started to come into his chest. He sulkingly returned to his own project. After several minutes, the elementary school gym was filled up with projects. Solar houses, Volcanoes and minature cars were the most popular choices. Many kids tried to make volcanoes like Johnny, but they did not know all the right ingredients. Gil hoped his would be better than all of these.

Finnaly, the Judges came. They took 3 minutes at each station, to examine the models, glance over the information and ask a few questions. They then marked each one out of ten. After all the judging, the judges went into a private room, and compared scores. After several minutes, they returned.

"Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for coming today. All the projects were marvelous, and although it was very hard, we have chosen 3 winners. Those 3 will go to the California-State-Wide Competition. And The winners are; In 3rd Place, Hilary Keaton. Your project was outstanding." The twelve-year-old ran up to the stage to get her prize. She had the biggest grin on her face that Gil had ever seen. "In 2nd Place, and I can assure you this was a very hard decision, Johnny Bell!" The school erupted in applause. Gil looked over at May, who was smiling happily as she clapped. "And, in First Place, Gil Grissom!" Gil smiled and ran up to the stage. He looked over at his peers, but they were not smiling and clapping.

They were booing. Loudly too. Even May. Gil looked around, but not a single student was clapping. Then some off the cool kids started calling him names. Then calls of "What a Nerd!" and "Geek!" were loudly spread throught the gym. Gil looked at their angry faces, and ran out of the gym, fighting back tears. "Crybaby!" They called after him. He ran all the way home, not stopping to catch a breath.

Later that night, Hilary Keaton, the 3rd place Winner, rang the bell to Gil's house. Gil stood up and went to answer it. He was suprised. "Um, Hi Gil." She said, her cheeks red with emabarrasment. "Hi." He replied confusedly. "Uh, you forgot your project at school." She said, holding out his ant container, and a bag of his information. "Oh, thanks Hilary. Your project was really good." Gil said positively. "Yours was better!" She said quickly, her face turning more red. "Well, I'll see you next week." She said. "Huh? Next week?" He asked, very confused now. "The State- wide, next week." She said knowingly. "Ohh,Okay." He replied, catching on. "Bye Hilary! Thanks for bringing my ants!" Gil said as he closed the door. "Bye Gil!" was her faint reply.

Chapter 2:

Next Week/ State- Wide Competition

Grissom had quickly set up his project, and so had time to walk around. A 8 year old brunette sat several station away from him. He walked towards her project. It was intriguingly beautiful. It was an 6-foot tall model of a Volcano. It was extemely realistic, with bountiful, live vegetation, and was painted, covered with some kind of texturizing powder, and then repainted. The yougest member of the big contest was staring at Gil curiously. " This is Beautiful!" He breathed. She still stared at him. " Uh, thanks" She said quietly. "Did you win?" He asked her. " Yeah." She said. "1 st?" he asked again. " Yeah." She replied. " What is your name?" He asked her, inspecting her information. "Sara, Uh, Sara Sidle." She said stuglingly. It was obvious she was not used to saying her name.

A woman walked up to her, and Sara's eyes flashed angrily. "What?" She snapped. "Sara,Bill and I will pick you up at 3:30, Okay?" The woman said tentavily." Fine!" The fiesty little brunnete said. The woman walked over to an older-looking man, and they walked out. "Was that your mother?" Gil asked politely. Sara turned to him, then turned away, ignoring him. Gil shrugged, and walked back to his ants.

He was emmersed in his feeding, when suddenly he felt someone watching him. He looked up, and saw Sara Sidle staring at him. She quickly looked away, and Gil shrugged again and returned to his work. After a few minutes, he again felt someone watching him, and looked up. She was watching him again. This continued for several minutes, and then Sara walked over to Gil. " Ants?" She said, looking at his Glass cage. "Yes". He replied. He was holding one, and he held it out to her. " Black Norweigan?" She asked, staring at it." Uh, Yaeah. How'd you know that?" He asked her interestedly. " I read about them.Hoverdam's Entemology Guide of Ants." She recited. "Really?" He asked. " That's my favourite book!" He remarked. " Uh, huh." She replied. " Well, Good Luck!" She said, and walked away. " You too!" He called after her.

Gil watched as Sara prepared her Volcano. She took lemon juice and several other chemicals out. She mixed them up, and removed a plant, unvieling a hole. She poured her chemical mix into the hole, and warned everyone to step back. She poured in a powder, stepped back several paces and looked at a stopwatch. In exactly 10 seconds, it blew up. Thick, Blood-like lava oozed down the sides of the beautiful volcanoe. Several small eruptions ensued, and then a few handfuls oif ash came flying out. Everyone 'Ooohed' and 'Ahhhed' as it continued. The judges smiled, and walked to the next project. Everyone began to congratulate her. Soon, it was time for Judging.

"These Projects were all so wonderful, it was very difficult to choose.You are all winners today. But, the most outstanding 3 were: In 3rd Place, Mia Dickerson, from Orange County!Mia, your DNA model was amzing!" A 10-year-old black girl ran up tp the stage. She happily recieved her award and flowers, and she stood by to watch the other 2 winners recieve their prizes. "And, in Second Place,All the way from San Fransico, Sara Sidle! Sara was the maker of that beautiful, huge Volcano." Everyone clapped politely, but were waiting for the winner. "And, the moment you've all been waiting for, the 1st place winner of our State-Wide Science Fair is...Gil Grissom! Gil's ant farm contained over 2000 Norweigan Black Ants, a very rare breed. Great Job, Gil!" Gil walked up to the stage to recieve his prize. He was rather fazed by all this. The announcer handed Gil his prize, and went to stand beside his new friend Sara. Everyone clapped, and Gil smiled his toothy grin.

THE END


End file.
